


The Witch, the God, and Cheeseburgers

by WanderingTheRailroads



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Comfort Food, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTheRailroads/pseuds/WanderingTheRailroads
Summary: A witch and a God of Thunder sit in a jail cell, eating burgers together.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Thor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The Witch, the God, and Cheeseburgers

And in the end, when her false world comes crashing down in the harsh light of truth, Wanda finds herself alone again. No children, no Vision, no perfect sitcom life.

 _It's fine_ , she reassures herself in a holding cell at the rebuilt Avengers compound, _everything's just peachy._

They try to help -Bruce, Clint, even Steve at his advanced age- and offer her support, but all she can think of in the silence is _Where the hell were you when I needed it most?  
_

All except for one person; a plump, bearded god with thunder at his fingertips.

"Wanda", comes his booming voice from outside the cell door. Thor's back on Earth to check in with the Avengers, see if they need any help. Since things seem to be under control, that leaves him lots of time to wander the facility with a beer in hand, and here he is. "I came to say hi, heard you'd ran into some trouble recently."

She barely acknowledges him, giving a curt wave which he doesn't seem offended by (at least not openly). After checking the plastic bag he's carrying, the guard lets Thor in, and he lumbers over to the corner where she is, sitting down beside her on the bare floor.

"So how's life been for you? You've become awfully thin" he says, rubbing his beard and glancing at her sunken cheeks, her hollow eyes. No reply. "I suppose I'm not a good frame of reference either, though."

Thor chuckles and pats his belly, making it jiggle slightly. He takes another swig of his beer before continuing. "Look, I heard about what happened to you. I know how it feels.

"Lost my mum, lost my dad, sister destroyed Asgard, Thanos killed Loki and Heimdall, then...you know, the whole Snap thing. And I got fat."

Still only silence on her end as she leans back against the cell wall.

"Not up for talking, eh? It's fine." Shrugging, he reaches into the bag and pulls out a wrapped burger, offering it to her. "Here, I brought you some...what do you call this Midgardian food? Blargers? Something like that. They're delicious."

"Thanks", comes her whispered reply at last. With a faint smile on her face, Wanda takes the burger but doesn't eat it yet.

"You're welcome, Wanda daughter of Maximoff", Thor bellows. He fumbles in the bag again, pulling out another cheeseburger for himself before tucking in.

Side by side they sit in silence on a cold stone floor, the God of Thunder and history's most powerful witch, united by the pain of loss, and cheeseburgers.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a crappy oneshot/drabble I was inspired to write, based on the fact that Thor and Wanda have been through SO MUCH shit in the movies/shows, compared to every other Avenger. :( 
> 
> I hope they find peace.


End file.
